


维斯特洛毒舌 ABO 白袍骑士与邪恶雇佣兵

by Ear



Series: 维斯特洛毒舌 [1]
Category: game of throne - Fandom
Genre: ABO HE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear/pseuds/Ear
Summary: 喜欢詹姆被欺负？？？





	维斯特洛毒舌 ABO 白袍骑士与邪恶雇佣兵

波隆目送小恶魔离去，然后转过身来。

对待这种事，他是头一次会像这样感到“手足无措”。

这位雇佣兵头子站在帐篷里，不动声色地看着床上的Omega，他眉头紧皱，就好像即将投入一场形势严峻的战斗。

他看到这张窄小的军旅床上，平展着身体的……骄傲的男人此时此刻完全袒露出自己脆弱的一面，那漂亮的额头、眼睛、嘴唇表面，眼神所见，到处都泛着一层撩人的水光。

那副躯体还在控制不住地颤栗。

而掩盖在被子下的，已然是被男人自己剥得精光的年轻躯体。

波隆终于开始有了动作。他走上前去，坐在床的一侧，伸手拨开了男人的金发。

而这个举动几乎是立刻换来了友好热情的回应和招待——詹姆·兰尼斯特抓住了他的手，似乎在期待某些可能的碰触。

他的喉结微微滑动，不停地吞咽，以防有更多情难自控的口水流出来。如果他发觉自己像这样淫荡不堪，一定更会感到羞耻。因为他模糊的意识以及那无法忽略的、后面传来的湿度已然令他感受到，自己此时的样子像一个失去意志自控的残废，彻头彻尾。

雇佣兵盯着男人看了好久，突然一举掀开了被子。

这简直像是掀开了骑士最后的遮羞布，兰尼斯特家的大公子像一个赤裸的祭品，只能作出微不足道的反抗。

那床破被子下是怎样的一副光景？

波隆吸了一口气，他觉得这辈子可能再也无缘见到这样惊艳的景观了。

但他并没有多看，这与亵渎不亵渎之类的鸟事无关。

是因为这个雇佣兵觉得似乎多看他一眼，日后想起来这次经历就会更加感到怀念。他是个自在的人，去妓院去的更不在少数，不需要任何回忆予以牵绊，更何况这种回忆仅有这么一次，这让它显得更为可贵。

他低头，使坏地轻咬了一口对方不停吞咽着的喉结，便立刻引发了更加强烈的抖动和信息素的气味。

波隆差点要把持不住，他曾在跳蚤窝里闻到过这样的气味，那些发情的Omega蜷缩在街角，浑身都散发着一种叫人意乱情迷的香气，但谁也没有像这个男人一样给他带来如此强烈的冲击。

自己使的坏，还需要自己来补偿。雇佣兵头子只能安慰了对方好一阵子，才使这个男人的抖动没那么剧烈。 

但只要他一靠近，男人就会迷茫困顿地退后，或向旁边躲避。雇佣兵也不急，他等着英俊的骑士适应了自己的气息后，再慢慢地凑近。

大手顺着漂亮的腰线，一路摸了下去。手心随之传来光滑的皮肤、漂亮肌理的炙热触感。波隆之前没有和男人做过，于是选择性地避开了金发男人的器官，直接朝下探去。

为了方便起见，他把詹姆·兰尼斯特翻了身，托起腰，把男人以一种两膝跪地的姿势架起来。

这个雇佣兵才刚摸了一下那里，就愣住了。

他以一种好笑的蠢样愣愣地看着自己指尖上的水光，像一瞬间感知到了这个世界是如此的神奇。他从不相信七神的存在，但如果真的存在的话，他们到底是如何打造出这样一副神奇的躯体？

波隆凝视着男人光洁的后背，赞叹出声：“你简直是……无与伦比。”

白袍骑士俊美的面孔还埋在被褥里，他微微喘息，吐出两个字节：“闭嘴。”

雇佣兵两条有力的胳膊就支撑在詹姆·兰尼斯特的腰肌两侧，他像个幼稚鬼一样把身体凑在对方的臀部上，看着詹姆·兰尼斯特的那里颤颤巍巍流出更多水，邪恶的雇佣兵头子此时此刻简直想要为此欢呼。

不懂何为欣赏的他此时就像在研究一件工艺品一样细致专注。

白袍骑士则痛苦地遮住了脸，他简直快要羞愧而死了。

——腿间有令他感到无所适从的水。

——那里已经如洪水般泛滥。

手掌下，被遮住的俊脸突然痛苦得走形。

有未知的巨物不经任何预兆地闯了进来，骑士立刻绷紧了身体。

波隆发觉那里紧致得难以继续，于是不得不慢下来。

他才刚刚捅弄了几下，身下的男人就发出了忍耐痛苦的声音，雇佣兵继续不客气地碾压，白袍骑士也同样反应激烈地试图推开身后的男人，却完全被钳制了。

他上半身还被压在被子里，毫无反击的可能。

波隆安慰他：“我只进一半。”

詹姆·兰尼斯特像是得到了什么可贵的许诺，片刻后，他微微放松了紧张的身体，配合身后的人继续。

他皱着眉，咬着下嘴唇，承受着一次比一次更令人难过的侵入。军旅床咯吱咯吱地响着，膝盖被硌得生疼。他忍受着后方男人为所欲为的进出，脸被情欲和痛意涨得通红。

雇佣兵盯着对方的腰窝，一如他所承诺的那样，只进一半。在短暂的试探之后，又开始了疯狂的进击。

他凶猛地像是和金发男人有什么深仇大恨一般，这个平日里行为举止都完全合乎礼仪的骑士此时被撞得颠簸，神情痛苦，只能紧抓住身下的被子，就像是一条迷失在暴风雨里的船。

“叫。”

身后的男人丝毫不温柔地下达着命令。

詹姆并没有顺从，但紧接着他就被强硬地扳过下巴，被逼着以一种献祭的姿势，使劲地仰高头，去接受对方湿漉漉的亲吻。 

被迫接受着接连不断的撞击，詹姆开始发出一声低低的呻吟，那声音隐含着莫大的痛苦，伴随着嘶嘶的抽气声。总之，没有任何的欢愉意味。

“大点声。”

男人伸手抓住了詹姆的胯骨，他似乎很喜欢这样居高临下的姿势。而身下的人却被用最屈辱的姿势承受着这样痛苦的侵袭，他看不到，什么也看不到。

骑士被男人顶弄地双腿发麻，使不上力。他紧闭着双眼，甚至可以想象到，他睁眼就能看到自己赤裸的胸膛、垂顺的器官、以及大敞向两边的腿，还伴随着疯狂无力的晃动。

他紧皱眉头，紧咬嘴唇，以防出现任何可能丢人的呻吟，他丝毫都不享受这一过程，这简直像酷刑。

糜红的巨物突然从那里滑脱出来，雇佣兵绷着嘴唇，似乎对男人的表现很不满。

白袍骑士这才喘着气放松下来，哆嗦着趴到床上。

“那么，我就全部进去了。”

男人说道。

骑士立刻惊慌地抬起了头。

下一秒，右脚踝被粗鲁地抓住，扯到床边，双腿被分开至最大，一张一合的部位又立刻被那个坚硬火热的东西抵住了。 

仍旧是背对，他被死死地压在硬硬的军旅床上。昔日风光无限的骑士虚弱惊恐地挣扎起身，又轻而一举地被后面的男人按了回去。 

詹姆万分惊恐地向下看，却只能感受到身后被一点点推进的恐怖，他甚至能感受到男人器官上的脉络。

已经到了前所未有的深度。

那里深得可怕，深得令他想哭，可他却怕得一句话都讲不出口。

雇佣兵发现骄傲的泰温之子居然被逼迫出了眼泪。

可雇佣兵根本没有管他。

波隆的眼神黑得可怕，他喘着粗气盯着对方耽于情潮的潮红脸庞，像野兽注视猎物，随时吃拆入腹。

“别。”白袍骑士的声线都颤抖了，但接下来抗拒的声音全被淹没在了亲吻之中。

身后的男人随之开始行动，惹得亲吻的间隙里，流淌出男人不断的呻吟。

“别再进了……”

感受着一点点的进入，詹姆浑身都僵直了。

还没有完全到底，他便发觉自己一定承受不住，骑士刚要痛苦地往前拉开一点距离，就被惩罚性的一顶到底。

他立刻瘫软在床上。

大腿根部以及整个内侧濡湿一片，蹭到了雇佣兵的大腿上，反射出亮晶晶的光。

那里已经涨得发疼。

可男人还是不顾他的感受，顶弄了进去。

高傲的骑士现在不得不亲手对着雇佣兵头子掰开自己的那里，来缓解胀痛，承受更大的痛苦。

而雇佣兵像是得到了莫大的鼓舞，他沿着男人的背脊一路亲吻下来，像是对他表现出的温顺的奖赏。

灵魂都要顶得出窍了。

身体简直昏聩无力。

这一切不知什么时候才是个尽头。

骑士好几次觉得自己快要死了，可男人还没有尽兴。

雇佣兵看着散发着甜蜜的气息，伏在床上的男人，正低低地恳求他：“求你，停下。”

就算是逃命途中他也从未如此狼狈，在发出这样的乞求后，骑士的生理泪水一下子滑落了，就掉在波隆的手背上。

下面已经不堪折磨了——被磨得通红发肿的部位，整个沾染了不明液体的下半身，以及无力合拢的腿。

雇佣兵头子大发善心，又将詹姆的嘴唇蹂躏一通，确保和下面同样红肿不堪之后，才停下了这场疯狂的性事。

这边的骑士昏天黑地伏床不起，而看着他入睡的无耻之徒却尚未餍足。

雇佣兵开始无比地期待下一次的到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢詹姆被欺负？？？


End file.
